My Best Girl
My Best Girl is a 1927 romantic comedy starring Mary Pickford and Buddy Rogers, directed by Sam Taylor. The movie was Pickford's last silent and her first 'grown up' role (she had cut off her long trademark curls previous to production). The movie is noteable for co-starring Buddy Rogers, who would be her future husband. Charles Rosher recieved an Academy Award nomination for his cinematography of this film in 1928.http://allmovie.com/cg/avg.dll?p=avg&sql=1:33992~T4 Plot The film starts out at The Merril Department store where a very exhausted stock girl named Maggie Johnson (Mary Pickford) is given a moment to attend to the sales counter. There she encounters a charming handsome man. He pretends to be interested in purchasing some children's toys but after many humourous demonstrations by Maggie the manager comes over and gives the man his time card. The man is said to be Joe Grant (Buddy Rogers) though in reality he is the son of the owner; making him Joseph Merril. To prove to his father he is ready for his engagement he has taken the job of stockboy under an assumed name. Annoyed Maggie takes Joe back to the stockroom and tells him to get to work. He is so inept she calls him, 'The Dumbest Stockboy in the World' though she promises to take him under her wing; much to his amusement. A few days later, after her shift, Maggie is outside waiting for Joe. She appears to have a crush on him. Some of her fellow coworkers tease her but eventually warn her that Joe is coming, causing Maggie to hop on her ride home from work: the back of an open truck. Joe is swarmed with salesgirls who try for his attention causing him to not focus on Maggie. Determined Maggie throws her bag on the ground as the vehicle pulls away. Joe picks it up and chases the truck down to give it to her. After 3 more times of this he finally grows weary and jumps in the truck to join Maggie who feigns innocence. The two flirt and Maggie shows him pictures of her off kilter family. Once they reach her home she invites him in for supper only to find her family is causing a commotion. Her father (Lucien Littlefield) is an elderly postal worker who is meek and easily subdued. Her mother (Sunshine Hart) is an overweight dramatic woman who enjoys going to random funerals and smelling salts. Her sister Liz (Carmelita Geraghty) is a flapper who has a boyfriend who gets her into trouble. Maggie does her best to hide the goings on but eventually caves and sends Joe on his way hoping to have dinner another day. Time passes and Joe's mother is planning his engagement announcement party. However she has not mentioned it to him hoping to make it a surprise. Joe has reached a promotion now being Maggie's boss. However he still eats lunch with her everyday in the stocking room. During one such lunch, after recieving the note to join his parents for dinner (for the surprise party), Maggie gives him a watch for his birthday. He is touched and puts it on. Shortly after this he accidentally catches his sleeve on a nail. Trying to pull himself free he accidentally puts his arm around Maggie, and after the mutual surprise the two kiss. Enamored with each other they head out on the town to walk in the rain. Joe begins to spend money and she tells him he'll end up in the poorhouse. Joe offers to buy her dinner at a nice resteraunt but embarrassed of her shoddy work clothes Maggie declines. Joe gets the idea to tell her they should follow the store's company motto, "We're all a family" and that if they were family they could eat at the Merril Mansion. Maggie thinking he is joking agrees. Meanwhile her sister is arrested because of her association with her boyfriend, and is taken to night court. Her family frets at not being able to find Maggie who they believe needs to help Liz out of the mess. Maggie had tried to call them; but after a few rings (while her father made his way to the phone) she hung up. Arriving at the Merril Mansion Maggie is amazed that it is the real deal. Joe is amused with her reluctance but eventually gets her into the mansion; much to the butler's amusement. Maggie is extremely reluctant until Joe convinces the butler to say 'a Merril employee eats here every night!' Maggie relaxes and tells Joe they should pretend to be Mr. and Mrs. Merril. Joe is extremely amused by this, especially at her lack of formal dinner habits. At the surprise engagement party Joe's family sits concerned. They return home to find Joe, and Maggie who has hidden under the table. Joe admits he is 'Joseph Merril' but before he can explain further his fiancee {Avonne Taylor) arrives and kisses him in front of Maggie. Maggie, heartbroken leaves. Joe upset tells his fiancee he had broken Maggie's heart and must go after her. Maggie walks and walks until she returns to where Joe and her shared a moment which happens to be by the night court. She sees her family arrive and after they chaste her they enter the court to try and save Liz from prison. Meanwhile Joe arrives at the same spot only to be helped by a bum who had watched the whole goings on. He enters the court to hear Maggie's passionate plea for her sister; whom the judge eventually lets go. While Maggie fetches water for her 'on the verge of fainting' mother Joe walks over to her and apologizes, saying he did not love his fiancee and would not marry her. He then proposes to Maggie which causes (for a change) her sister to faint. While everyone tries to revive Liz, Liz's boyfriend makes a remark to her father about Maggie 'taking up with the Merril boy' implying that it was only for sex. Joe offended punches him and begins to fight right in court. The next day Maggie is back home, reading the paper which has headlines about their romance. Joe's father (Hobart Bosworth) arrives at the home. He tells Maggie he wanted to send his son to Hawaii until the scandal blew over, which Joe agreed to. However Joe apparently made plans to bring Maggie as well and marry on the boat. Mr. Merril not happy with this tries to buy Maggie off with a check for $10,000; just as Joe arrives unaware his father is there. He tells Maggie his plans which upset her. Angry, she begins a whole tirade against him trying to find out if he really loved her or not. She begins to claim she is just a jazz girl and knew who he was all along. That she was a golddigger and just after his money and thanks to his father she now had what she wanted. She even plays a jazz record and puts on lipstick to further prove her point. Joe begins to cry, and Maggie touched breaks down and admits that none of it is true and the real reason she cant go away with him is because of her family (who had been listening in the living room the whole time) who needs her more then he does. Her father becomes livid and declares it was time 'he became the father of the family' and takes charge of his wife and daughters. In a comediac scene he commands everyone (including both Merrils) to pack Maggie's things; for the ship which leaves in 10 minutes. After an extreme car ride the couple barely make it. Once boarded the father realizes he never gave Maggie her suitcase; which he tries to throw but ends up in the ocean. The couple waves goodbye and eventually get crowded back from view. When the crowd leaves the audience sees them kissing. Cast * Mary Pickford as Maggie Johnson * Charles 'Buddy' Rogers as Joseph 'Joe' Grant (Merril) * Sunshine Hart as Ma Johnson * Lucien Littlefield as Pa Johnson * Carmelita Geraghty as Elizabeth 'Liz' Johnson * Hobart Bosworth as Father Robert E. Merrill * Evelyn Hall as Mother Esther Merrill * Avonne Taylor as Fiancee Millicent Rogers * Mack Swain as The Judge Release The film was first released in 1927. It had a budget of $483,103 and grossed about $1,027,757 in the US alone on its first run.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0018183/business The Pickford Corporation owns the copyright. A complete print of the film survives in mostly good condition. It was released on DVD by The Milestone collection in 1999. References External links * Category:Mary Pickford Films Category:Films Category:American silent films